gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Count SnowVlad
Count SnowVlad is one of the chapter bosses faced by Dino & Francis in their quest to stop Lord Kazek from taking over the kingdoms. He appears as the sixth chapter boss and overall, seventh boss of the game. General Information Appearance SnowVlad has the appearance of a normal snowman made of three snowballs. He has a crooked, carrot nose and wears a black top hat. His eyes are black coals and his mouth has sharp fangs. He wears a black cape with the inside of it being red in color. He has three coals on his second snowball body and has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his third snowball body. He moves about by jumping or dashing. His hands are made of snow, unlike a true snowman which usually have branches for hands. He speaks with a thick Romanian accent. His bat form resembles a monstrous, snow bat that resembles a Giant Golden-Crowned Flying Fox. It is snowy white in color with yellow eyes, big ears which have black insides, it has a giant pair of wings which have icy parts and it has a large set of fangs on his mouth. Personality A pretty boastful and narcissistic personality, SnowVlad likes to think only about himself and cares only for himself. He doesn't care if others get hurt with the actions he does. He acts formal, making him seem even more similar to Dracula. He also tricks Dino & Francis into falling down a hole and even into a pit filled with ice crystals, suggesting a prankster and tricky side to him. Abilities Being a vampire, he is immortal to most things except for the Sunlight Ray which, as said by him, is his biggest weakness. He can shoot ice crystals from his hands, dash through the stage quick enough to leave patches of damaging ice, throw his crooked nose like a boomerang or using his vampire powers to levitate around the battlefield. He has also shown the ability to transform into his bat form any time he wants. His bat form is able to fly at high speeds while leaving icicles in its path, it can also blend in with a blizzard, making its attacks unpredictable. Music *Count SnowVlad, the Snowman ~ First Battle theme *Chilling Frostbite ~ Second Battle theme *Showdown in Boss Rumble ~ Boss Rumble theme Story Unlike all the cutscenes involving Kazek introducing the chapter boss, a sepia toned story cutscene occurs which has Walden, the Icerius Kingdom leader, narrating it. The pictures show a village getting terrorized by an evil vampire snowman known as SnowVlad. The townspeople always feared the days he came to terrorize. The evil snowman took others to its icy castle in the distance and no heroes dared to even enter it. The cutscene ends and the heroes continue to the Icerius Kingdom. When the heroes talk with Walden, the conversation is interrupted and SnowVlad storms to the room. He quickly steals Walden and takes him to his ice castle. Dino & Francis quickly make their way to SnowVlad's castle by traversing the frosty forest and snowy mountains. Once in the freezing castle, the heroes get warned to go away or else they will end up dry. The two heroes keep on moving and ignore the threats SnowVlad makes and traverse the huge castle. They will arrive in a room with a lone couch where they will see SnowVlad laying down lazily while taunting the heroes for not getting there fast. Francis will ask the location of Walden and SnowVlad says he froze him in an icy prison just through a door near him. But he charmed the door so no one can get in except for himself. SnowVlad gets hungry again and decides to grab a "quick snack" by fighting Dino & Francis. SnowVlad, at first, is not that hard of a boss. He only has four attacks to use here which are: throwing a set line of ice crystals, skating on the icy floor to another area, throw his nose like a boomerang or jump in the air and slam down, creating a shockwave made of crystals. To attack him, wait till he does his shockwave attack and hit him when he's dropped in the ground. Do this three times and he'll be defeated. The impact will of the last attack will drop him on his floor while Dino & Francis get near and point their Sun Rays at him. But the crafty snowman transforms into his bat form and flies off to terrorize the village once again. Dino & Francis get worried and go after him, surviving an onslaught of Kazek minions to reach the town, which is covered in a huge blizzard and the townspeople are frozen as well. Francis has the idea to let Dino go in while he stays away defeating the enemies coming their way. Dino valiantly enters and finds himself in a thick blizzard, seeing only white everywhere and bumping into frozen people. He will then encounter SnowVlad himself in the middle of the blizzard and try to stop him. The evil snowman then quickly dashes to another spot, saying that Kazek was not kidding when he mentioned Dino being a tough popsicle. Dino gets surprised that the snowman is working for Kazek and says it gives him a better reason to destroy him. SnowVlad simply laughs and says that the shards in town are already in his possession and that he'll save up time by destroying Dino and taking the shards he got in his journey. The second battle against SnowVlad is tricky to master. SnowVlad can jump in the air and smash down, leaving a shockwave of crystals once again but he'll not lose his balance like the last battle. He can also throw ice crystals which will fall down on a set line, throw his nose like a boomerang, he will also glow a dark aura which lets him fly upwards and swoop down at Dino. His attacks have no set pattern and can be tricky to analyze. SnowVlad will also transform into his bat form once he does his attacks at least once. In his bat form, he is able to quickly fly across the stage while swooping down (if he grabs Dino, he will crush him with his feet), spin around which lets it throw snowballs at different places or go into the blizzard surrounding the arena. When he's doing this move, only his eyes are noticeable and that's the only key on knowing where is he going to appear. Once he lets out a screech, he will swoop in from that direction he was. When he finishes that attack, he will land on the ground and transform into his snowman form and feel tired. Dino can use the Sun Ray to shoot him when he's "recharging". Keep doing this pattern two times and SnowVlad will show different powers this time. He will be able to smash the ground, making icy hands come off the ground in efforts to attack you, or dash straight to Dino and try to grab him. If he actually grabs Dino, he will try to suck his blood. Tickle him with the Wii U gamepad until he bursts out laughing, releasing Dino. His other attacks and tactics stay the same though. Once hit three times, SnowVlad will fall to the ground and melt, releasing a shadowy aura. But this isn't the last time we see the evil snowman, as he is revived (according to Kazek) in the final boss where he, along with the other bosses make a reappearance in the final stretch of the race between Dino and Kazek. Like all the bosses, he falls down to his death when Kazek is defeated at the top of the tower. Anime Shorts SnowVlad makes his only appearance in one of the five anime shorts provided by the game's videos. He makes an appearance in "Bosses Have Fun" along with the other bosses. He is seen hogging the air conditioner and mentioning that they are bosses and only exist to try and beat Dino & Francis. He can also be seen in the nightclub partying. Quotes *''Vat? Intruders in castle? Attack them! Ve don't need any interruptions!'' *''Hahaha! Didn't think I could do this, yes? Now, to do vat master told me to do.'' *''Yes! It took you long enough to comprehend! I! Am vorking vith the one you call Lord Kazek! And I got to say, he vasn't kidding when he said you vere a tough popsicle.'' *''Sorry, boys! But this ice sculpture of Valden belongs to me!'' Trivia *His actions, powers and personality make him the strongest member of Kazek's bosses, though his leadership is surpassed by Kyonin. *If chooses to exit out of the arena into the blizzard in the second fight while SnowVlad is in bat form outside the arena, you will trigger a cutscene where Dino curiously leaves the battle and two eyes will pop in the blizzard. A bunch of roars are heard and the camera will shake constantly, after a while, Dino's bones will be thrown into the arena with SnowVlad burping in the process. This doesn't cause a game over but adds to the How Not To Play Brotherhood videos. Category:Dino & Francis: Brotherhood Category:Dino & Francis series Category:Dino & Francis bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villain Category:Character